


Wild Dogs Are Still Dogs

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fetish, Submission, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adult Rin takes back what is owed to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Dogs Are Still Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/profile)[**iyhedonism**](http://iyhedonism.livejournal.com/) \- Week 43 - Dog Training   
> 

Kouga's back burned red from the blistering kisses of tanned cowhide. On his knees with his hands bound behind his head, the wolf smirked devilishly as he eagerly accepted his punishment from the young woman behind him.

He had grown to enjoy these sessions in time; her control had improved from their early encounters tenfold. Her strikes were now well placed and with the perfect sting. Nowadays the only time she would wrap his tender sides was if he misbehaved - and to say he didn't enjoy misbehaving would be a lie.

He remembered the first night she had come to him. The dog had been with her then, and if she had come alone perhaps things would have been different. All of that was nothing more than speculation however, as Sesshoumaru had indeed come with her that first night, and for many nights after. Her bodyguard perhaps, though they all knew it was no longer needed, if it ever was. When he had first realized who she was, his guilt was suffice enough to bind him.

She had grown considerably since that time. Rin was now a shapely young woman, whose will was as powerful as the will of the dog she bedded with. Oh yes, the stench was undeniable. The very idea of Kouga's time with her being an aphrodisiac for the two of them was nauseating to say the least, but he wouldn't let that distract him from the lovely scent of her arousal.

More blows rained down upon him, and he did enjoy the stimulation; the evidence of his pleasure was plain to see. The crack of the leather tails as they snapped at his skin, the smell of her sweat as she worked him over, the breath of soothing air that preceded each assailment...the amalgamation of it all was more titillating than he would care to admit.

She would ask him to count her strokes any time now. Thirty solid blows that he would call out in turn. If he were to miss one, the count would start over...there it was, the pause before the demand.

"Count your blessings, Wolf, and make it loud enough for me to hear them."

"Yes Ma'am."

The delicate flesh of his ribcage screamed as she curled her extension around his side; it was a small punishment for his remark, no less. He did enjoy playing this game.

He called out in time, moaning as the steady stimulation brought him closer to climax. He neared his peak as he neared the end of his count. With each swing, with each number, he begged for the finishing strike, shuddering as it finally came.

The bars of her sandal pressed into his raw flesh, gently forcing him to the ground in an act of ultimate submission. He relaxed as the cool earth touched against his exposed torso, marking the end of tonight's confluence.

"Good boy. You listen to your Master so well."

He was a strong demon, high ranking and powerful, but dogs do need their masters...and wild dogs were still dogs at heart.


End file.
